


The Sacrifice

by Floris_Oren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Human to mermaid transfomation, Sacrifice, Squid woman, ancient people, but only because science, which technically makes both Viral and Mahala black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Mahala volunteers to be the sacrifice to the Sea goddess Vrala.





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this came up out of the blue (pun) and I had to write it. It was supposed to get kinky. But I suppose I can always come back and add another chapter later if people like the concept enough. 
> 
> Also, i was doing some research on pre-historic humans and learnt that at one point humanity were all dark skinned. and that the lighter pigments are a recent development. 
> 
> Therefore, both Mahala and Vrala are dark skinned. but I there is some peaches/reds on Vrala because she is half squid. I didn't spent a lot of time describing her. 
> 
> please tell me what you think,

The warriors tied the girl to the pole that stood on a large rock in the bay of the small fishing village. She stood tall and proud. Though inside she was simply terrified of what was going to happen to her. 

The last few years had been idyllic. The sea goddess had taken their offerings and they had a bountiful fishing year; then, the fish started to move off, or die. Even shellfish were hard to find. 

So, something drastic had to be done. Mahal had volunteered for it; the village gave her and her family a party; though that wouldn’t make up for losing her only daughter. Her mother had cried and cried, but in the end they all knew it had to be done. 

The warriors piled into the canoo and paddled their way back to the village. Leaving Mahal there. Night was upon them and soon the lights in the village went out as people made their way home. Mahala’s rock had a good view of the cove and the village. There she waited as the night got cooler. 

Finally, as the moon rose to its plinth; the sea about her began to move; what was once soft and peaceful now became large. Mahal gasped as before her the sea parted and a large woman rose up. She had long red hair, which reminded Mahal of kelp. Her eyes are slit like an eel and she had some very sharp teeth on her scaled face. 

She was also beautiful; and about her, are many, many limbs. Mahal, notes after the shock has worn off, that said limbs are actually tentacles. 

“Ah, I had hoped they’d send me their most beautiful female.” the deity said. 

“Are you Vrala, goddess of the ocean?” Mahala asked. 

“Yes, and you are, my dear?”

“Mahala.” she replied. The deity swam closer. She was bigger than the rock, or at least, that’s how she wanted to appear. She leant down and wrapped herself about the rock so that she could be face to face with her sacrifice. 

“And did you come of your own accord, as the old ways dictate?” she asked. 

“After what happened a thousand years ago, the village would never want to incur your wrath again.” Mahala shook her head. Then realized she never actually answered the question. “I came of my own free will, mother of the sea.” she said. 

Vrala smiled. She undid the ropes the tied Mahala to the pole and took her into one big hand; “Good, because I find myself in need of children.” then she said something in a language that Mahala did not know; she felt a slight pain in her legs. 

Mahal watched as the human legs began to fuse together. She gasped as the tail of a fish overtook that part of her body. Then she felt her neck change. 

“Try to breath normally, dear one, I’ll teach you how to breath underwater in a moment here.” Vrala said. Mahala did her best to do as she was told. Though, her brain got confused and she cut her breathing off for a few seconds as she tried to decide how to breath again. 

Then she was underwater. Vrala held her steady. 

“Alright, open your gills, girl.” she said. 

Mahala gasped water into her lungs, but it didn’t seem to drown her. Vrala wouldn’t let her up. But eventually she began to learn how to open her gills. It wasn’t natural to her yet. 

“What did…” she spoke, and as if they were on land her voice could be heard by the Squid goddess. 

“I changed you into a mermaid, my dear.” Vrala smiled. Wide and sharp teeth looked a bit menacing even though Mahala figured she wouldn’t hurt her. 

“How am I supposed to have your children in this form?” 

“Funny thing about mermaids,” Vrala said. “They have vagina’s like humans.” she shrugged. She held mahala close as she took her from the bay and out into the ocean. 

Mahala cuddle close to a large breast, afraid. She had been out in boats, but this was different. She didn’t even know how to use her new tail. 

“I’ll teach you everything you need to know.” Vrala promised. “And I will protect you, we will have a few children who will make us proud.” 

“Thank you.” Mahala whispered. 

Vrala knew in that instant that Mahala was not just any sacrifice to keep her species going. No, she was a lot more special than that. This one, she figures, she’ll keep. d

  
  
  



End file.
